An Unknown Past
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: DONE! This part of his life has been unknown by everyone, but he ends up reliving his past, and going back into the field. And what happens, when his family finds out about it? What will he do? THIS DUDE'S IDENTITY WILL NOT BE SAID, READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1: A faithful Apprentice

**An Unknown Past**

This part of his life has been unknown by everyone, until now…

**Just thought of this about a half an hour ago XD Yes, I know I'm writing another story. But I had to write, it was eating me alive!! If I keep thinking up stories, and writing them. I'm never going to get to write all my stories I have planned xDD**

**Note: This will be taken place before Homecoming, so Rose and the Huntsclan are still there. Oh and also, the episode Hero of the Hourglass never happened…**

**Chapter One: A faithful Apprentice **

The young man walked up into the vacant room. Only him, and his master were inside.

"Young apprentice, it has been awhile…" The master said to his once trainee.

The man walked up to him, and bent down to all fours. "Huntsmaster, I wish to re-join you back into the field!" He said, wanting forgiveness.

The Huntsman walked around, pacing his thoughts. This guy has abandoned the clan once, how can he trust him, to not do it again. "I thought you decided to, 'settle down' with that woman of yours!" he laughed. As this man left the clan about 16 years ago, because he fell in love.

"Yeah well, my kids are old enough to not need me anymore. And I miss the clan…" He answered his master.

"Why should I, give you another chance?" He stared at the man. He was shaking in fear, as this man was not to be messed with. "You walked out on us. That means, you betrayed us!"

"I have not betrayed you. I've stuck here for the last 16 years no? But I don't want a business relationship anymore. I want to get out, go back in the field. Chase a couple of unicorns if you know what I mean!" I tried to joke his way out. But the Huntsmaster wasn't going to let that happen. "Come on Huntsmaster. I won't disappoint you again…"

"Very well," he said, throwing him a Huntsclan outfit, and sword. "Since it's obvious the mark of the Huntsclan is eating you alive, because you've been out of the clan. But one screw up and you're finished!" He signaled out his hand, and walked to the control center.

"What are you plans exactly, numbers 001?" He asked his apprentice. His code name back when he was in the clan was 001. However, sometimes he called him Jay, as it was easier than 001.

"Actually, I wish to not stay here in the lair. If you don't mind, I would like to stay with my family still. But summon me, anytime needed." He said, bowing in front of his Huntsmaster.

He questioned this request a bit. Usually, he would deny such a stupid request. But this man was his very first apprentice. He graduated top in his class when he was 10. There was still some loyalty in him. "Request accepted. Welcome back, my apprentice." He said. He then threw him a small button that would glow anytime he needed his hand. "And remember, I do not want to be disappointed again."

"You won't be," He said. The man grabbed out things, and walked out of the lair.

* * *

**Short Chapter. Who is this, mysterious apprentice? And what happens, when he starts going out into the field, after a 16 year absence? Find out, next chapter!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Past moments

**An Unknown Past**

**Chapter 2: Past moments**

Susan Long was looking through her photo album again. She loved reliving past moments that were long gone now. However, her son soon joined her, as he had caught her glimpsing at pictures once again.

"Hey mom," Jake said, walking into the attic. "What are you doing?"

Susan shut the book of memories, and stared at her son. "Oh nothing honey. Just looking at wedding pictures again," She said. Susan loved her wedding day; it was the happiest day of her life.

"Mind if I join you?" Jake finally asked, sitting next to his mom. Susan wasn't expecting that from Jake, as most of the time he'd find it boring…

"Umm... sure," She finally agreed. She opened back up to the book, to the page where she was at. "This is our reception." She told Jake. It was a picture of Jonathan Long having cake all over his tux, and her laughing. "Well, Aunt Mai had brought gnomes to the wedding for good luck. So I shoved Jonathan into the cake, so he wouldn't notice. I had to tell him that body smashing the groom was an ancient Chinese custom." She started to laugh.

"Mom, are we going to eve tell dad about our, 'little family secret'?" Jake had to ask.

Susan Long knew this question was going to come up. "Jake, I just don't know if he can handle it. I will tell him one day, when it's the right time…" She said, closing up the book once again…

"Mom, can I ask you a question? What made you pick, dad, mean how did you two even meet?" Jake wondered. He was a bit curious, on how this odd couple actually came together. And since his mom never went out and told him, he thought this was a good time to ask.

Susan shuffled through the junk, until she found another book. She dusted off the dust, so you could tell that it was a yearbook. "Well, your father and I were in the same middle school. We had a couple of classes together, but we never spoke much. It wasn't until my junior year of high school I actually noticed him. He was doing a break-dance routine in front of our science teacher, it was hilarious." She remembered this situation in her mind, and started to giggle a bit.

"Him? Break-Dancing!?" Jake couldn't picture the two together.

Susan stopped her laughing, and continued on with the story. "I know what your thinking, pretty 'lame'. But I thought it was cute. So I went up to him, and asked him if he could teach me his moves. Soon we started talking, and after a couple of months we started going out."

"So after you two known each other since middle school, it wasn't until High School when you knew, he was the one?"

"Yup, been together since." She said, pointing at a picture of both of them, in the yearbook.

"Hey mom, how we don't have any photos of dad's side of the family?" Jake said looking at all of the photo albums and yearbooks. None of them were about Jonathan.

Susan never noticed this. "Hmm… I'm not sure. Your father doesn't talk much about his family. In fact, I don't think I ever met his parents…" Susan tried to recall from her memory.

"Well it's a good thing then. Because then we'd have to cover up our secret, from his side of the family too. I mean, dads hard enough," Jake made a joke.

Susan was still thinking about that. But she didn't let it bother her much, "Oh well. Anyways Jake, it's getting late. Time for bed." She said, shutting up all the books. Jake nodded his head, and him and his mom, exited out of the basement.

* * *

**Another short chapter. Next chapter will be longer... and now, you can probably guess the mysterious person in the first chapter, if you are paying attention. But don't say it, more will be shown next chapter. **

**Note: I am sick. My mom says that I have to chill out all day, which means I'm going to try and update all my stories, yay!**


	3. Chapter 3: Partners

**An Unknown Past**

**Chapter 3: Partners**

**I'm not sure how long this story is going to be. Think it might be pretty short…**

It was another day of school. Paper air planes were shot around the room, and the constant chitter chatter around the room, waiting for the substitute to come in.

Suddenly, Principal Rotwood made his way into the room. He caught the flying airplane in mid air, and tossed it in the trash. "Listen up hoodlums! Your regular mythology teacher just got sick from bad tuna. I vill be your substitute until further notice." He said, pacing back and forth in the classroom. "However, he vould like me to inform you, about your midterm, projects!" A moan came from everyone in the classroom. "QUIET!!"

"Now, you each must pick a partner, and create a poster, of the origin and species of pixies." Rotwood made his way between the rows of desks. To see, a group of three students, not paying attention. "JAKE LONG!" He yelled out, slamming his ruler in front of his face.

Jake jumped a bit, added with a high pitch scream. "You vill pick your partner first!" He had out a hat, filled with people's names.

Jake had a brilliant idea, to be partnered up with Rose. Yeah sure, last time they were assigned each other a project; it didn't work out so much. But he thought, he could make this one work. And ever since the Love Cruise, they haven't seen each other much. He thought this was a good time, to see her again.

"Eye of the dragon," he whispered, and squinted his eyes. He then picked out Rose's name slip, from the hat.

"Were partners, again!?" Rose bulleted out of the classroom, yelling at Jake.

Jake tried to play it cool. "Yeah, what are the odds of that …"

"Jake, it's not like I don't want to, it's just…"

"Too dangerous, I know. Look, I know last time, I kind of screwed up. But we got paired up, and I can't afford to fail another class…"

Rose bent her head down. "I don't know what if the Huntsman finds out?"

Jake walked over to Rose, and held on to her shoulders. "He won't find out. Not while I'm in human form. Look, we can work on the project at my house. Then once we are done, you can leave. Come on, nothing will go wrong…" He begged Rose.

Rose looked over at Jake, who was smiling at her. This smile, gave her a sense of, happiness. And ultimately, the smile worked. "Alright fine. Meet me at the front, after school." Rose walked away, heading to her next class.

"Awesome!! Jake jumped up and down. He was so excited, to finally get to spend some time with Rose, away from the Huntsclan.

After school, the two met up with each other in the front of the school. Then, they walked together down the streets, to Jake's house.

"Are you sure, you parents will be okay with me over?" Rose wondered, as they made their way down the street.

"Totally, they are going out anyways. Just… I have to watch over my sister, Haley…" Jake said, as he forgot to mention they would be joined by Jake's little sister, Haley.

Instead of going straight to his house, they had to make a little side trip, to Haley's school. Once they got Haley, they were only 5 minutes away from home.

"So… Rose, don't tell me you actually like, my brother…" Haley said, walking next to the two.

"HALEY!" Jake yelled, trying to get her to stop asking, whatever she was just about to ask.

"Such, a cute little sister aren't you?" Rose joked, patting Haley on the head.

Eventually, the three made their way over to the Long Residence. Haley ran inside, while Jake and Rose stood outside for a moment.

Rose stood outside for a bit, looking at the house. "So, this is your house?" She asked, though it was a stupid question to ask.

"Yup, it's not much, but its home. Come on…" Jake said, holding Rose's arm. He pulled her into the house, where they sat down on the couch.

Jake pulled a poster paper out from his backpack, and the two went to work on their project. "Okay, so this is a forest pixie right?" Rose second guessed herself.

"Dude that is totally not a forest pixie that looks like garden pixie…"

"I know, whoever made this book, _Magical Creatures, Myth-understood_ needs to get their facts straight," Rose said, laughing. As they both knew, that it was made by Rotwood.

Haley, ran downstairs, and looked over at the two in the living room. "Jake, must I remind you; you aren't allowed to have friends over this late,"

"Were trying to do a school project!"

"Well, excuse me for following the rules…"

"Haley, go back upstairs!!" Jake turned around, and pointed upstairs. Haley trolled right back up.

Suddenly, the front door handle started to turn. Walked in, was Susan and Jonathan Long.

"Mom, dad, your home… _early_…" Jake said, as he was a bit, scared now because Rose was in the house.

"Well your father came home from work early today, so we went and had dinner…" Jake's mom said, staring at Jake. Suddenly, they both noticed someone else was in the house…

Jake got up, and pulled Rose from the couch. "Mom, dad, this is… Rose..." He said, introducing her to the family for the first time ever.

Rose went up and shook Susan's hand. Then, she did the same to Jonathan. "Oh, so this is the Rose we have heard so much about!" He blurted out. Rose teeth started to cringe a little, a bit nervous to here that.

"Dad!" Jake yelled out, holding his hand over his face.

Jake and Rose sat back on the couch, to work on their project.

However, Rose wasn't concentrating on the project. She looked over at Jake's parents. The two were in the kitchen, talking to each other. "Look at Jake, doing his schoolwork. I tell yah, our little boy, can do no wrong." He said, to his wife.

Rose looked over at Jonathan. She stared up at his face. _Those eyes, they look… so familiar…_ She thought to herself. She couldn't help but stare at him.

"Done!" Jake said, holding up the poster. Rose snapped out of her gaze, and turned around to the completed project.

"I have to go; I'll talk to you later okay?" Rose said, as she grabbed her stuff, and shoved it down in her backpack. Once she had everything, she zoomed right out of the house. Jake didn't understand why, Rose was leaving in such a hurry…

That night, Rose couldn't get to sleep. She thought about, Jake, and his family all night. _Those eyes, why do they look so familiar!_ She wondered. She had seen eyes just like his, once before. But through her memory, she couldn't recall when… then finally, in the middle of the night, she remembered.

* * *

**Looks like Rose knows something, that Jake doesn't know about...**

**Last chapter I'm doing for this story, for today. xD Probably won't update it, for awhile... :O**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Apprentice

**An Unknown Past**

**Chapter 4: A New Apprentice**

**Sorry I've been so busy this week, I haven't been able to update any of my stories… hopefully if I do a chapter each day, I should finish all four of them by next week!**

It was the morning of school, where all the students were gathering into their classes. Rose, late as usual, tried to rush into class a bit early today. She walked into class, barely making past the bell.

She ran over to Jake Long, who was chatting with his two best friends Trixie and Spud. She sat partly in a desk, right next to his…

"Jake I need to tell you something!" She blurted out to him. But she said it, loud enough so no one else could hear.

She looked around the classroom; some of the students, not to mention Rotwood, were staring right at her. "But not here… meet me after school."

"Okay…?" Jake agreed, unsure at what she had to say…

"Ms. Rose, vould you please sit in your regular assigned seat!" Rotwood somewhat yelled at her. She gave him a vague smile, and she scurried down to her seat.

"Okay class, today-" Rotwood continued with his lessons. But both Rose and Jake were not paying attention (well, like anyone did). Jake was focused on Rose, wondering what was so important she had to tell her. And Rose was focused on what she wanted to tell Jake, one thing that could change his life…

During lunch, it seemed as the normal everyday, same old same old; except, Jake didn't say much. He stirred his lasagna rollups with his fork, wondering about Rose's message.

"Hey Jakey, you okay?" Trixie said, snapping her fingers into Jake's face.

"Huh… oh yeah I good," Jake said giving out a smile. Then suddenly, he heard his cell phone ringer. He pulled out his cellular device from his pocket, and answered it.

"Hello…?"

"JAKE!" You heard Lao Shi yell into the cell phone. "WE NEED YOU AT CENTRAL PARK NOW!"

Jake plugged one of his ears, and stuck the cell phone into his other. "What? Why?" He screamed, trying to get past his grandfather's anger.

"The Huntsclan is up to something. We need you now!"

Jake remembered that Rose needed to tell him something. He looked around the cafeteria, to find her no where. "I'm…on my way…" He said, and hung up the phone. "Sorry guys, I have some dragon business I need to take care of…" He said, getting out from his table, pushing in his chair.

Spud and Trixie got out of their seats, prepared to go. "You need us to come?" Spud asked.

"Nah… just some the Huntsclan stuff, I can do this one on my own," He said, smiling toward his friends. Both were a bit, shocked to hear that, but didn't argue. Jake walked out of the school building, dragoned up, and flew over to central park.

Jake arrived above central park, soaring into the blue. Then, he looked over, to see Gramps flying into the air too, overlooking the Huntsclan.

They both didn't say anything; they kept in silence, to overhear the Huntsman speaking, to see if they can overhear his plot.

"The unicorns are migrating this afternoon. We shall slay every one that comes by, to make unicorn horn chains. With these, might have a chance at defeating that inferior American Dragon!" The Huntsman yelled in anger. You saw his apprentice Huntsgirl, right next to him. The two were walking into the forest, hoping to reach the migrating field.

Jake heard American Dragon, and knew it was his cue. He flew into action, right toward the huntsman. "Don't get your hopes up, huntsy!" He yelled at him. Jake went over, to tail swipe the Huntsmaster. Huntsgirl ran off, so it was seemed it was left alone.

Out of nowhere, another Huntsclan member appears. This man was dressed in the same attire as the Huntsmaster, except maybe in a smaller size. But different from his other apprentices, this one was big. He didn't look like your average 14 year old; he looked as if he was only 10 years younger, than the Huntsmaster himself.

Before the American Dragon could get a chance at attacking his master, he charged out, and stabbed him down with his sword. Jake fell to the ground, pinned by this other huntsman.

"Ahh, I see you met my new apprentice. He has returned, to help us in our mission, to slay all magical creatures!" He laughed aloud.

The new apprentice looked down at his bait, just before he'd attack him. He lifted up his sword, and aimed to finish him off. However, Jake had another plan. He blew out fire from his mouth, and singed this new huntsman. He flew back from him, and Jake flew up, and prepared to fight.

The new huntsman, jumped up from his position. Without saying a word, he looked to his adversary. The two looked eye to eye, staring into their bare pupils. Then, Jake soared over to him, and he did the same.

Jake grabbed his sword, pushing it away. While the new huntsman was shoving the end of it right to Jake, aiming for his neck. The two used all their might, forcing it one way back and forth.

Suddenly, Gramps flew into action. He flew over to the Huntsmaster, who was enjoying this moment. He went over to him, and slapping with his mighty tail. The Huntsmaster flew to the ground, in pain. Lao Shi then flew over to Jake, who was having some difficulties with this new guy. He went over, and grabbed the sword. Being right next to Jake, he shoved the sword out of both of their hands. He tossed it in the air, and pointed to the new apprentice. He shot out a blast, and hit him right in the stomach.

The new guy went down, holding down his stomach. The Huntsmaster looked down to his wounded apprentice. "This isn't over, dragons!" He yelled. Then with a tap of his sword, the two were gone.

Jake flew back over to his house. It was already time for school to get out, so it was his normal time to head home. He flew to his house, and looked to see an empty house. He jumped onto the couch, and relaxed. In his mind, he was thinking about today. _Who is this new apprentice and where did he come from?_ What the questions he had in mind. He kept those thoughts while he took a nap, after another day, of saving the magical world…


	5. Chapter 5: So Much for Honesty

**An Unknown Past**

**Chapter 5: So Much for Honesty **

Jake, still on the couch, too lazy to get up. He rested there, trying to get some sleep. He dozed off back and forth, but not completely in slumber. Eventually he heard his mom come home, about 2:30.

The last thing Jake remembered before he was asleep was his dad coming home. He gently lifted his eyes up, to see him entering through the house. It was about 8:30 at night; Jonathan had come home holding his stomach as he made his way into the kitchen.

As Jake was barely awake, he could only overhear his parent's conversation.

"Honey, who come you're home so late again?" Susan Long questioned her husband.

He set his eyes on the dinner waiting for him on the table and threw it in the garage. He then gently walked into the leaving room. "Long day at work, but I'm really tired now sweet potato, all talk to you in the morning." He moaned as he slumped his way upstairs. After that conversation, Jake had fallen asleep.

That next morning, Jake paced his way down the hallway of his school. He needed to talk to Rose, as soon as he can. He walked into his classroom, to see Rose sitting at the back of the classroom. The school bell didn't ring yet, which gave them some time, to talk to each other, alone.

"Jake!" Rose turned around, and noticed Jake was here.

"Rose, who's that new Huntsdude that was attacking me yesterday?" Jake quickly uttered out.

Rose slowly got out of her seat, and stood next to Jake. "Well, looks like you know him already…" Rose tried to give out a smile. Though this matter wasn't something she really should be kidding about.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry Jake…" Rose made out, but stopped herself. She went over, and touched Jake's shoulder, and continued on. "But…that guy is, your father!"

Jake at first was shock, but soon his astonishment turned into amusement. "My dad? Please Rose, that dude wouldn't know a magical creature even if it bit him in the…"

"I'm serious Jake… he's dad."

"What?" He was getting mixed thoughts right now. "But how?"

"He was the Huntsmaster's first apprentice, before me. I've only seen him a couple of times before yesterday. For the past fifteen years, he's been helping the Huntsclan with business. Now…I guess he's back on the field."

"No. You're wrong. You have to be… I mean, how can my father, be a huntsman?" Jake, couldn't believe what he was hearing. The only people in life you are allowed to trust are you parents. Now, he felt like he couldn't trust him. This had to be, some kind of…misunderstanding.

"I wouldn't lie to you Jake. He was the top member at the academy; he helped shape a whole generation of-"

"It can't be." He whispered to himself. "I have to talk to him!" Jake made his way out of the classroom.

Rose grabbed Jake's red sleeve. "No!" Jake turned around, confused. "That guy isn't like me Jake. He's a loyal Huntsclan member. It was easy for me to betray them, but I don't think will be the same for your father."

"But…I have to talk to him."

"Jake, I can't let you do that! What if he kills you, or hurts you? I don't want to see you get hurt." Rose smiled at Jake. Jake didn't smile back; but agreed with her. He didn't want to get killed by his own father. Maybe it was better, that he didn't know that he was the American Dragon.

"It's for the best Jake…" Rose gave the last of her words. Just then, the school bell rang, and the rest of the classmates ran inside the classroom. Jake went over to his seat, and sat down.

The rest of the school day, just couldn't focus. Tons of thoughts were running through his mind. In his heart he couldn't believe Rose's words. How can his father, be his biggest enemy? But on the other hand, he believed Rose. She would never tell him such a lie, because she cared about him. If Rose had told it to him, then it must be true. But just because it was true…. Doesn't mean he has to believe it.

The end of the day, Jake walked down to his house. He was debating, how he should go about this topic. Should he, go talk to his dad, and tell him that he's a dragon? Or should he completely ignore him, not saying anything? These two questions stayed in his mind, as he made is way up the stairs, into his house.

Finally, he had to pick a solution. It was now or never, probably his only chance. He walked into the kitchen, to talk to his dad.

However, only Susan Long was there, cutting up some vegetables. Jake looked around the kitchen, and noticed that his dad, wasn't here. "Where's dad?"

"Oh, he had to take care of some things at work again; he won't be home till late." She answered.

Now it didn't matter what Jake chose to do, he wasn't here. Should he tell his mother or even Gramps about his shocking discovery? No. This kind of burden would ruin a family, and they might have to go against him. Jake didn't want that to ever happen.

Jake decided he would wait, until his father's arrival. He decided in order to past the time, he would go into the attic, and look at anything that interests him.

* * *

**What will happen, when Jake takes another visit, in the attic? And what will he do/say, to his FATHER!! Find out, next time!!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Past Now Known

**An Unknown Past**

**Chapter 6: A Past Now Known**

Jake sluggishly made his way up the stairs, unsure what do to. It seemed he had a bit problem on his hands, and was confused on what he should do about it. Once he reached the top, he looked down the hall. He saw string hanging off the ceiling, from the entryway to his attic. Curious, Jake decided to have another look, into this dusty storage room.

He looked around; it looked exactly the same as when he went there, three days ago. There wasn't much to look at; a couple of boxes, and a few pieces of furniture were the only things to stare at.

He grabbed the box, containing photo albums. He searched through the box, only to find the same yearbooks and albums that his mom had shown him. These didn't interest him much, so he shoved the stuff back into the box.

He looked around the attic again. Then, he found something new. Behind all the boxes, sticking out from the corner was another box. This one was a smaller box; seemed as if only had paper in it. Jake opened it, and noticed something on the top. He grabbed it, and blew the dust collected on top. Soon he realized, it was a file folder. Wondering what the heck this was, he decided to take a peek, and opened it up.

First page of the folder, looked like a…a transcript. The first line read: Name: Jonathan. Jake then knew, this stuff belonged to his father. His curiously got to him, and he continued through the pages.

Name: Jonathan

Code Name: 001

Hidden disguised: Glasses

Year of birth: 1969

Location of birth: Kansas

Birthmark location: Heel of Left Foot

Apart of the Huntsclan since: 1983

Huntsclan Practices: Magical Creature captures, hunting, and fighting skills. Management and business finance practices.

More and more about him were listed on this, transcript. Jake knew now that his dad was in the Huntsclan, as it clearly said it here. He continued on with the reading, and turned to the next page.

This page contained something different. This sheet of papers was more of a log, or a date sheet. It seemed if it was a journal, or record sheet of all events, of his father's moments in the Huntsclan.

Jonathan, code name, 001.

1969: Put into the Huntsclan

July 5, 1971: Two years old, Huntsmaster #1 chooses him to be his first apprentice.

1974: Sent to the Academy.

June 8, 1981: Jonathan graduated from the Academy. He received the highest honor in his class, and was assigned the codename: 001.

1982: Taken out of the Academy, assigned to Millard Fillmore Middle School.

September 17, 1983: #001 is put into the field, with Huntsmaster #1.

December 22, 1983: #001 has slain his first dragon, he is now officially, a member of the Huntsclan.

The part of the log, started to scare Jake. He couldn't believe, that he dad actually had killed a dragon. This line quivered his skin, as he read on.

October 11, 1991: #001 resigns from the Huntsclan. Reason, unknown.

In shaded out pencil, someone wrote: This log will be discontinued, until further notice.

Jake's heart started to race. He wasn't sure if he should carry on reading, or should he stop now? All this information was freaking him out, but doubt his logic, he pressed on reading.

Page, after page, making him more nervous about his dad. Tons of papers about making dragon potions, the best way to tract down elves, and more and more stuff. He threw down the stack of papers in the file, onto the ground. He couldn't look at it anymore.

Suddenly, behind the papers, was more junk. "Huh?" Just murmured to himself. He picked up what looked like a bracelet, a gold chain of some sort, inside a plastic bag. It was super small, not even big enough for him to get around his wrist. Jake gave a closer look at this bracelet, as it said something on it.

Hello, my name is Jonathan.

Born November 12, 1969.

Hospital ID: 85198

Jaded Valley Hospital

Jake realized it was his father's hospital bracelet, from when he was born. He gave a bit of a smile, as he examined it. But his smile soon faded away, as he looked into the box more and more. He saw a picture of his dad, as a kid. He was wearing a Huntsclan uniform, putting an arm around the Huntsman. This site frightened Jake, as this meant him and the Huntsman, had a bond.

There were tons of things still to look at. There was his father's Huntsclan uniform and staff, both looked worn out. There were more pictures, and jots of information all around the box. Jake decided he was going to creep himself out more, if he kept looking at this stuff, any longer. He shoved the stuff, back into the box, put on the lid, and moved it back behind the corner.

As Jake walked down the ladder, and into the hallways, he realized he had been up there, for over 2 hours. He wiped off the sweat, and went downstairs.

Jake noticed that his dad was home. He gave a smile to his son, as he walked over to Jake. However, Jake didn't smile back.

"Your mother said you wanted to speak to me? What is it, Jake?" He asked, being serious.

Jake took awhile to answer his question. He stared down to the ground, unsure of what to say. "It's…it's nothing…" Was what came out of his mouth. He left the spot right in front of his father, and walked upstairs.

Unsure of his son's sorrow, Jonathan Long sat in the same place. Puzzled, as he watched Jake walk up the stairs…

* * *

**How loyal is Jonathan's bond with the Huntsclan? And how does it compare, with the bond he has with his family? Find out...eventually!**

**Note: Any unknown information about Jonathan's life is made up, by me. Most likely, it's not true.**


	7. Chapter 7: Accepting the Truth

**An Unknown Past**

**Chapter 7: Accepting the Truth**

Jake slowly made his way, to school in the morning. He was thinking about his dad, how he just became, his biggest enemy. He looked over to see Trixie and Spud waiting for him, at the front of the school. He waved over to them, and the three of them made their way into the hallway.

Jake kept quiet, not speaking to his friends. He didn't have much to say to them, which was pretty weird.

Then, Jake looked into the classroom. There he saw Rose, sitting in the back. Jake walked over to a seat, and sat right next to her.

Jake bent down his head, and spoke to her. "You were right. He is in the Huntsclan…" He admitted.

"I'm sorry you had to find out now," Rose pulled out a frown, toward Jake.

"But how? Why wouldn't he recognize Gramps, and Fu, and-"

"Well, he quit the hunting business awhile ago. He became the Huntsclan financial aid, assisting with business deals so the Huntsclan won't go bankrupt. He hasn't been out into the field, for over 15 years… he probably never even met your Gramps…" Rose added.

"But my dad wears glasses… that dude wasn't wearing any-"

Rose cut into Jake's sentence. "All Huntsclan members have perfect vision. But some wear glasses, to hide their identity…"

Trixie and Spud enter into the conversation, curious to know what they are talking about… "Wait…I'm lost. Who are we talking about here?" Trixie questioned.

"My dad, he's in the Huntsclan." Jake noted.

Both Trixie and Spud dropped their jaws. "What!?" Spud yelled out, to them.

"You serious? Papa-dog doesn't look like the Huntsclan type." Trixie added. Rose and Jake both shook up their heads. "Hmm…"

"So, what are you going to do?" Spud wondered.

Jake turned his head, in question. "I'm not exactly sure what to do. If I tell Gramps, he might force him out of the family. And if I tell him that I'm a dragon, he could slay me!"

"He's a trusted member of the Huntsclan. Our best hope is to tell no one." Rose said. Maybe it was best, if they went on with their lives. Jake going against his dad, without him even knowing. But Jake had a big of an urge, to tell his dad about his secret. He knew that his father loved him; maybe his love for him will surpass the Huntsclan…

Jake stayed quiet for the rest of the school day. Mostly because Rose had left school early, for Huntsclan business, typical day. But Trixie and Spud didn't talk much to Jake. They knew he had a lot on his mind right now, so there wasn't much they could say to make him feel better.

Jake continued down the sidewalk, just to get home. He wanted to maybe get a chance to talk to his dad. Maybe he could tell him about his past more; so he could decide if he should tell him his past too.

(AMERICAN DRAGON!) Jake looked down to see his cell phone ringing. He picked it up his phone, and answered it.

"JAKE! COME OVER ON 8th STREET NOW!" Lao Shi yelled, and then the phone hung up. Jake really didn't feel like defending the magical world right now, but what choice did he have? So he dragoned up flew down the street more.

Jake went around the corner. 8th street was only a block away, not that far. But even from afar, he couldn't hear nor see anything. Jake wondered, what was going on…

Suddenly, down from the rooftops, came the Huntsmaster. He jabbed his Hunt staff, right at Jake. Jake was then pinned to the floor, under the Huntsman's sword. "This is the end, American Dragon!" He yelled, just about to jab him.

But just at that moment, Lao Shi came behind. He flew himself right at the Huntsman, to let him Escape.

Jake flew out from behind, down the street more. He then saw Rose signaling him in an alley. Jake quickly flew, and went over.

"Jake! You have to get away!" Rose yelled, as fast as she good.

"Get away? Why?" Jake said. But as he spoke, Rose was gone. "Rose?" He spoke, wondering where she went.

Then, down into the alleyway, there he was. Mr. Jonathan Long himself, in Huntsclan uniform. He jumped right to Jake, and gave him a surprise kick in the back.

Jake skid down onto the street. That kick really did hurt him, but not enough for him to give up. Jake had no choice, but to fight his own father.

Jake jumped into the air, facing his dad. Then, Jake opened up his mouth wide, and let out some fire. The fire swirled around, Jonathan burning him a bit. But once the fire cleared, He jumped up to Jake's level. Jake wasn't expecting that, so he flew away.

Jake soared up and down, trying to dodge his dad who was now shooting green plasma beams from his staff. He aim was almost precise, as Jake was barely dodging them.

But his efforts were complete failures. Because eventually, he did a perfect shot. Jake went down to the ground, falling. Just as the American Dragon fell onto the street, Jonathan jabbed his side once more.

This stinging in Jake's side hurt him really bad. The thrust of the move pushed him into the alley once more. He banged onto the trash can. But the pain was too much for him, he had to give up. Just as he fell to the ground, he reverted to his human form…

Jonathan Long went up, to finish off his rival. But when he walked into the alley, what he saw shocked him. He didn't see the beast the American Dragon. All he saw was his son, laying there helplessly onto the ground… He ran up to Jake, holding him by his side.

"Jake?" He questioned, just to make sure.

Jake rose up his head, and stared at his dad. He then realized, he wasn't in his dragon form. "I'm sorry dad…for not telling you sooner…" At the moment, Jake's head fell backwards. He had pasted out, from the pain.

* * *

**Next Chapter shall be the last... yup short story...**

**WHAT WILL JONATHAN DO NOW THAT HE KNOWS JAKE'S SECRET!! **


	8. Chapter 8: Should of Told you sooner

**An Unknown Past**

**Chapter 8: Should of Told you sooner**

**Short chapter x(**

Jonathan stared down at his son. How could he do this? Especially his own son! Yeah sure the Huntsclan was his childhood, but his family was way more important. That is the reason Jonathan quit the Huntsclan in the first place, so he could settle down with his family… if only his family would have told this secret to him sooner, then it would have stopped him, from doing the biggest mistake of his life. No father should ever feel good, hurting his son.

Mr. Long stood up, watching at his son. Making sure, he was okay. But he turned around, to see the Huntsman fighting at the Chinese Dragon. He peeked from the alley, at the two.

The Huntsman looked over at his apprentice, from afar. "Get that American DRAGON!!" He yelled, with anger. He knew that the America Dragon was in the alleyway, right were Jonathan stood. It was now or never, Jonathan had to do something.

He moved in the middle of them. Both stopped fighting, and stared at him. "No, you know what! I'm done with Huntsclaning!" He said, and then he dropped his staff onto the ground.

This made the Huntsmaster furious!! "What!!" He yelled, staring at him evilly.

"You heard me! I am through, and this time, I am not coming back!" Jonathan said, crossing his arms.

The Huntsman was angry. He grabbed his staff, and slashed it at Jonathan's foot. He took of his shoe, to reveal a large Huntsclan mark running down his ankle to the bottom of his heel. Right on his dragon birth mark (not to mention the rest of his foot) was bleeding out tons of blood. "Once a traitor, always a traitor!" He yelled, and then trotted off. Rose entered back into the area, and stood next to him. "Come Huntsgirl." He said, and then the two disappeared with the tap of his Huntsword.

Lao Shi looked at the Huntsclan member who just betrayed his whole clan. He questioned his loyalty, to wherever it went. But he didn't fly off; he just floated there, staring at the man.

Jonathan took off his mask, to reveal his true face. "Jonathan?" Lao Shi whispered, thinking wtf!?

Jonathan didn't care right now, all he cared about, was his son. "Come on, we have to help Jake!" he said, running to the alleyway. Lao Shi followed him, inside. There, there was Jake on the ground, partly awake. Jonathan grabbed his son, and ran down the street.

About 10 minutes later, Jake woke up to find himself in grandpa's shop. He looked around, to see no one there. Then, his dad waked out from the back room. "Dad." He whispered a bit, still a bit fragile from earlier.

"Jake! Oh thank goodness you're awake!" Jonathan ran over to his son, overjoyed.

"Dad? What happened?" Jake asked. All he could remember was his dad standing over him in the alley.

"I quit the Huntsclan… I'm sorry I put you through that danger…" he said.

Jake lifted himself up on the couch, so he could sit up a bit. "Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Just mom thought it was if you didn't know, and we didn't know how you could handle it… and-"

Jonathan pushed out his arm, to make Jake stop talking. "Jake, I should be the one that's sorry. I nearly killed you back there. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I used to be in the Huntsclan."

Jake nodded his head a bit. "So, how you feeling?"

"A little better…" Jake answered.

"Feeling good enough to head home?"

Jake nodded once more, and lifted himself up off from the couch. He slowly walked out the door, next to his father.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to find a new job!" Jonathan said, laughing a bit. He didn't want any part of the Huntsclan anymore, even if that meant he would go broke.

"It's okay. We'll work things out…"

Jonathan turned over to his son, and put his arm around him. "Umm… Jake?" He said, a bit shaky with his voice.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think, we can keep this little secret of mine, from your mother?" He said. Two started to laugh a bit.

"Sure dad…" Jake said, wrapping his arm around his waist. For the first time ever, it seems that Jonathan and Jake have something in common. And who knows what the future will lead to, maybe those two will be closer than they ever were before…

* * *

**THE END!!!!**

**How sweet, seems that Jake has lost a connection with his dad because of this giant family secret. But now that he knows, maybe they will be more connected than before...**

**Anyways, I am finally done! YAY:) I shall be writing more stories though! Espect some new ones like...tomorrow xD**


End file.
